Welcome to Detective High
by Saikopath Quinzel
Summary: Deadpool was transferred from Marvel High to Detective High. Leaving his friends from Marvel Hugh he will find new people and that would make things even ore confusing for him. First would he be a villain or a hero? Would he survive or not? Would he fall for someone or not? Who will follow him?
**Deadpool's POV**

I woke up from my slumber and tried to remember the events that happened last night. I look around and saw bottles of beer are scattered every where. Guess I drank because I want to. I got up from bed and did my morning routine. I put on my boxers and went to the kitchen for coffee.

"Having a hangover there?" My smart side asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" My idiot side answered.

"Well I don't have a reason for drinking too much last night coz I don't pretty much remember what happened." I said.

"Wade you're not planning on packing and leaving for today?" Smart side asked.

"For what?" I wondered.

"Duuhhh! Remember Fury wants you to stay at Detective High for investigative reason that he didn't say." Idiot side reminded. "Oh yeah but the I'm planning on going to check in for my dorm next week coz it's the last day so I'll have a solo room." I responded.

"But next week is today!" The both of them answered.

"Uhhhhh shoot!" I panicked and went immediately around my house to get the stuffs I needed. After quickly packing I changed into my awesome red spandex and put on my mask to cover my unbearable scarred face!

Let's see…. Katanas… books… clothes… personal hygienes… money… some other weapons in case of emergency… tacos… and so on and so forth…

Alright time to get some chimichangas!

I went outside my apartment and waited for a taxi. I will surely miss this place.. even Spidey hahahahahhahaa But seriously I'm a bit going to miss Logan too.

I will be back Marvel High! It's just two years in Detective what could possibly go wrong. A taxi finally halted in front of me and I put my things on the back and my precious katanas and backpack are going with me. I sat on the passengers seat and listened to my favorite song.

"Gotham in Detective High." I said and relaxed.

Three hours later…

UHHHHHHHHH! What's taking so loooooong!

"Are we there yet?" I asked the driver.

"Almost there sir." He answered.

As soon as he answered the car stopped making me look out the window. Ohhhhhhh shoot! Awesome buildings and gate. Who ever made this school is a rich dude. I paid the driver and went out and took my belongings. Alright time to take down the house.

 **Third person's POV**

Deadpool walked his way towards the table in front of the high school building that has a label saying 'guidance' where Diana or also known as Wonder Woman and Clark Kent or Superman are.

"Ummm….. May I ask for my schedule and dormitory?" Deadpool asks trying to avoid looking at Diana.

"Weewwww… Guess this school has cool chicks!"

"The real name or the hero name?" he asks jokingly.

"From what school are you from kid?" Clarks asks.

"Uhhhhhhh… Marvel" Wade hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ohh.. We've been expecting you Wade Wilson." Diana says and smiled at him.

"She's hot!" Deadpool thought.

"I prefer being called Deadpool." Wade says and smiled.

"Okay Deadpool here's your schedule and you dorm key." Diana said and handed him the key with the room number of it and his schedule.

"Dorm is two high school building away from here to the left." Clark pointed out.

"Thanks" Wade says and starts to walk off.

"Uhhh Wade" Clark called.

"It's Deadpool _mistah super butthole._ " Wade corrects and tried to make his voice not rude.

"I hope you're on the heroes' side." Diana said.

Wade just nodded his head and made his way to his dorm.

 **Deadpool's POV**

Damn what do they mean about that heroes' side? I looked at my dorm key and the was 619. I sounds like a threesome position on something perverted. I chuckled at my own thought and started looking around while making my way to the dormitory. I saw a girl with green skin and red hair wearing white shirt and green shorts. Damn look at that ass. Green skin looked at the dead tree and touched it then tree immediately healed. I stopped and looked in awe.

"That's an awesome power you got there girl! You could save mother earth now!" I complimented and started walking off.

Damn this school are full of people with superpowers. Maybe I'm the only one that could regenerate here. Mwahhaahahhahahhahahahaha!

I got in the building and looked at the map of this f**king building. Ah! 3rd floor and 5 doors to the right. On my way room! And when I get there I hope I won't have a roommate so I could make my chimichangas.


End file.
